Uniforms of the 8th ETF
The 8th ETF emphatically does not require, nor has a mandatory uniform. The choices in uniform customization are at the sole discretion of each person to best fit their own style, and most importantly to fit their character's RP. The following templates and their descriptions were made to be a quick and easy reference guide such that these uniforms could be reproduced by all fleet members without undo fuss and with a standard Lexicon for what they are called in the fleet (as well as some cool IC info). These Uniforms themselves were developed such that the Task Force could, when it was ICly appropriate, adopt a standardized and cohesive look. However, a number of players like the uniforms enough that they have adopted them for their characters full time. Class A Uniform (Mess Dress) The fanciest of the fancy, to be used at the most important of occasions, diplomatic functions, and anywhere were ceremonial aesthetic is paramount. By archaic Naval tradition, the Class A uniform uses only natural materials cut and tailored in the traditional methods. As a result it is universally agreed upon as the most irritating and tedious of all the uniforms to wear, maintain, and fit properly. (The Diplomat Uniform set is unlocked by achieving Rank/Tier 4 in Diplomacy) Class B Uniform (Service Dress) Designed as a 'working' dress uniform, to be used for most occasions where a 'business dress' look is important. (Starfleet Command and Starfleet Academy most commonly wear this uniform, as do a number of officers assigned to Diplomatic Attache posts.) Utilizing the same advanced smart materials as the Class C uniforms, but with more traditional tailoring of a Class A, the class B strikes a good balance between aesthetic and comfort. (This class B variant uses the plain Jupiter 3, a C-store/Zen store purchace uniform, rather than the Jupiter 3 Vet (500 Day Vet Reward) Class C Uniform (Service Utility) A functional uniform meant for everyday ship, starbase, and ground operations where a practical and utilitarian garment is required. This is the most commonly worn Uniform. Designed for comfort through a multitude of conditions and environments, the uniform is made from passive 'smart' materials that help regulate body temperature, moisture, and other comfort factors. The material is also self healing, microbial resistant, hypoallergenic, resistant to rips & tears & punctures, doesn't fade, and cannot be permanently stained. ( The Jupiter 2 set is a C-Store/Zen Store unlock. The Jupiter 2 Vet Jacket variant used is the +500 day vet reward. A further variant could be made using the Gold +900 Day Vet Reward Jupiter 2 Jacket variant.) Class C Uniform Oddessy Variant (Service Utility) (The Odyssey set is bought from the station's tailor. Station personnel change the top above the division colored stripe to white i16. Skirt Variants are possible) Class C Uniform Academy Variant (Service Utility) (The Odyssey set is bought from the station's tailor. The Starfleet academy is bought from c-store. Station personnel change the top above the division colored stripe to white i16. Skirt Variants are possible) Class C Uniform Non Purchase Variant (Service Utility) (You don't have to purchase any of this uniform. Station personnel change the top above the division colored stripe to white i16. Skirt Variants are possible) Class C Uniform Skirt Variant (Service Utility) Class D Uniform (Tactical Utility) Known as a “Dirty” uniform as it is meant for tactical operations in which 'one is expecting to get downright dirty'. Often utilized as a base layer to armors and combat kits, but designed and reinforced to be a stand alone garment. The uniform can provide a limited “combat” protection from Radiological, Biological, and Chemical agents and with a type 7 Emergency Decompression Unit (with appropriate Class D approved Gloves and Boots) provide a short term survival capability in vacuum. ( The Jupiter 2 set is a C-Store/Zen Store unlock. The Jupiter 2 Vet Jacket variant used is the +500 day vet reward. A further variant could be made using the Gold +900 Day Vet Reward Jupiter 2 Jacket variant.) Class E Uniform (Extreme Utility) Uniforms meant for specific hazard and hostile environmental conditions. Uniforms will be Hazard specific and cover a diverse range of protective garments. Typically a Class E Uniform will be qualified with the type of hazard it's meant to protect from. (Class E – Cold. Class E – Heat, Etc), and like their tactical counterparts often form the base layer for further protective suits and/or life support augmentation gear. “Uniform of the Day” A simple daily order generally issued by a starship or station commander informing the crew which uniform is to be worn for the standard day cycle of watches. For most operational commands the Uniform of the Day will be the Class C, with Class B used for special occasions, and Class D for when prolonged periods of combat are anticipated. “Division Colors” The 8th ETF utilizes the common Starfleet basic 3 division color scheme (Red, Yellow, and Blue) to distinguish the primary specialist groups: Tactical, Operations, and the Sciences. Tactical is broken into subgroups of Tactical, Security, and Command. Operations is broken into subgroups of Operations and Engineering. Sciences is broken into subgroups of Science and Medical. In the 8th ETF Tactical Red is A9, Ops Yellow is C9, and Sci Blue is F9. ''Sometimes a speciality isn't covered by these core divisions. In such a case a best logical guess is to be made which division it would fall under and it's color used on your uniform. '' Standardizations The 8th ETF fleet 'patch' is appropriate to wear on all uniforms (Class A Through E) and encouraged, though not required. The 8th ETF standardized comm badge for Class B through Class E uniforms is the Alternate Future Variant (100 Day Vet Reward), and the Standard Command/Ops/Sci Insignia when the AFV badge is not available (also referred to as the “division appropriate insignia). Class A Uniforms due to their ceremonial nature, have specific comm badge requirements. Category:Knowledge Base